Le Patron Dérape
by JekoOh
Summary: Le prof a réussi a rendre les personnalité de Mathieu visible par tout le monde et le patron en a marre de ne plus être crains du monde qu l'entour. Il pense qu'il s'adoucit a cause de Salut les geeks qu'il anime avec ses "amis". Le criminel décide alors de s'enfuir et de reprendre toute ses activités criminels qui date d'avant l'émission...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey :D, je vous présente "Le patron dérape" ma première fan fiction sur Salut les geek et surtout sur le patron (que j'aime beaucoup avec le hippie 33) je me suis demander ce qu'il se passerais si le patron en avait marre de Salut les geeks... ^^ et aussi je voulais faire autres choses qu'une fiction ou le patron tombe amoureux de la fille qu'il a violer et que la fille tombe amoureuse du patron ou un patron x geek que je ne supporte pas... :p  
_**

 ** _Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps j'espère que cette pitite fanfic vous plaira ;)_**

 ** _Comme c'est la première que je fais, je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, si vous avez des conseils a me donner ou que vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésiter pas! :D_**

 ** _Bien sur les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet mais ça vous le savez déjà fan de slg! ;D_**

 ** _Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..! :D:D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

C'était un jour comme les autres, il se levait le matin à 4h00, bien entendu, il ne dormait pas de la nuit, il prenait une douche, regardait dans le frigo… Ok, il n'y a rien dans le frigo… Donc s'affalait dans le fauteuil, allumait sa cigarette, disait bonjour au poisson dans l'aquarium, tirait une taffe et attendait que les autres se réveil.

Il regardait par la fenêtre la ville commencer à s'animer. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe lentement.

Le prof se réveillait toujours après lui et disais que « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ! », puis le geek avec son doudou pikatchu qui préférais attendre que le prof soit là pour ne pas être seul avec le patron, le Panda en chantonnant et toujours de bonne humeur, Mathieu qui courais vers la machine a café et enfin le Hippie, toujours beaucoup trop fatigué de son bad trip de la veille ou… Toujours en bad trip…

\- 'Lut, qui va chercher les croissants ? Lança Mathieu avec sa tasse de café en main.

\- Moi, je me dévoue gamin… Déclara le criminel.

Il sortait de l'appartement des Sommet en se dirigeant vers la boulangerie. Il regardait les gens autour de lui sous ses lunettes noirs. Mais un étrange sentiment le traversait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observais, le scrutait.

Il connaissait la ville comme sa poche (ou comme l'intérieur de son pantalon) et décida de changer de direction. Il prit un cul-de-sac, endroit où il pouvait être sûr de coincé la personne qui le suivais depuis au moins 5 minutes. Il continuait à avancer dans la petite rue avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Il se retourna, attrapa la personne qui le suivait par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Qu'est c'que tu me veux ?!

Pas de réponse. Sa tête était couverte d'une capuche noire. On ne voyait rien, on ne distinguait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Agacé par l'absence de réponse, le criminel ferma son poing et envoya une droite directement dans son visage.

Elle tomba sur le sol, elle, il venait de frapper une jeune fille. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer mais son élan fut stopper par la beauté de son visage… Qu'il venait de détruire…

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Espèce de dégénéré ! On frappe pas les gens comme ça ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Le patron, déconcerté, regardais la fille s'agiter, crier et même l'engueuler sans rien faire.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu vas continuer à me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ?

\- Pourquoi tu me suivais ? Répliqua calmement le patron.

\- Je ne te suivais pas !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette putain de ruelle ?! Grogna-t-il en ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire… Et de toute façon je ne te suivais pas… Alors si tu veux bien me laisser passer j'aimerais bien continuer ma route…

Le patron se retourna et avança pour sortir de la ruelle.

\- Merci ! Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir ! Lança la jeune fille.

Il était déconcerté. D'abord elle le suivait, puis elle ne répondait pas et quand elle se prend une baffe elle commence à crier. Elle est schizophrène ou quoi ? Enfin bref, autant aller chercher le déjeuner, ça lui changera les idées. Il entre dans la boulangerie, il n'y avait pas de file d'attente et c'était très calme. La boulangère arriva. Qu'elle était belle, c'est cheveux blond mi- long et onduler, ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres parfaite. Bon d'accord elle n'était pas très original et ressemblais a beaucoup d'autres belles personnes, mais dans cette ville, c'était la seul qui ferais tomber beaucoup d'homme. Beaucoup oui, mais pas tous, le patron ne l'aimais pas, la trouvais laide, banale, une proie beaucoup trop facile, mais elle, elle était très amoureuse de lui.

\- Bonjour Patron, c'est vous qui venez me voir aujourd'hui ? La boutique est ouverte pour vous.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux en prenant des poses plus sexy les unes que les autres.

\- Mouais… Donne-moi des croissants gamine…

Il était désespérer et fatiguer… Il en avait marre de kidnapper des gens qui avait peur de lui et des gens qui l'aimait, ils se laissaient tous faire à cause de la peur ou de l'admiration. Tout ça parce que pleins de fan girl l'aime sur YouTube. Cette émission le ramollis et l'adoucis de plus en plus. Il le savait et voulait retrouver cette réputation de dangereux criminel pervers et psychopathe. Il en était au point de se balader dans la rue et d'aller acheter des croissants sans que personne ne le craigne…

\- Voilà mon beau, tes croissants ! Je t'ai rajouté mon numéro, appelle moi !

* _Mon beau… Appelle-moi… Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là, jamais personne n'aurais osé me parler comme ça i ans… Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends-moi…_ *

Il était à la porte de la boulangerie, immobile, à réfléchir. Il se retourne alors, regarda la boulangère et la frappa avec le sac de croissants, elle était part terre presque immobile.

Il sortit le flingue de sa poche et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Il prit une cigarette et tira une taffe avant de s'en aller avec ses croissants, en miette bien sûr. Il la laissa agoniser sur le sol et rentra dans l'appartement.

\- T'en a pris du temps ! lança Mathieu qui mourrait de faim. Dis, c'est moi ou il y a une petite tache rouge sur le sac ?

\- Ouais, y'a eu un petit problème à la boulangerie, mais c'est régler…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fais comme connerie… Ça vas encore me retomber dessus parce que si j'me souviens bien c'est grâce à moi que tes là… Mais à cause des expériences du prof qu'on peut vous voir et qu'on me prend plus pour un schyzophrène!

\- Haha haha… Tu verras gamin, tu verras…

\- Non pas ''tu verras'' ! C'est plus pareil maintenant, tu peux aller en taule pour tes conneries !

\- Tu vas arrêter de hausser le ton avec moi gamin ! Je te rappelle que je suis le patron et sans moi tu ne serais peut-être plus là !

\- Oh on se calme là-bas, peace, pas de dispute, la pollution sonore c'est pas bon pour la rhubarbe…

\- TA GUEULE TOI ! Hurla Mathieu dans la pièce. Et toi ! Tu t'casse ! Avant que je découvre ce que t'as faits !

\- Mais Mathieu, c'est lui qui amène notre public féminin… Dis le Geek tout bas en essayant de ne pas énerver plus que ce que ça ne l'est déjà.

Sur ces mots, la porte de l'appartement claqua et le patron n'était plus là, les croissants non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Maintenant faut aller rechercher des croissants gros !

\- J'ai plus faim… Grogna Mathieu.

\- Moi j'y vais ! Lança le geek. Il faut bien déjeuner !

\- Oui, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ! En attendant je vais essayer de transformer de jus d'orange en une orange compact ! S'exclama le prof.

\- Tu m'fatigue gros… Oh un poney !

Quelques minutes après on entendit un cri aigu dans toute la rue, des sirènes de police et d'ambulance roulaient à toute vitesse dans les rues en directions de la boulangerie. Sur la place de nombreuse personne se sont arrêter et regarde la scène.

Mathieu et les 3 autres descendais dans la rue qui était juste en face de leur maison. Le geek tout tremblant les attendais, il s'approchait d'eux et leur dis : « C'est le patron, j'en suis sur… Et ce n'est pas la dernière à mourir… »

\- C'est surement les Sommet ! Cette bande de fou ! Je le savais qu'il fallait soigner sa schizophrénie au lieu de matérialiser ses personnalités ! C'est de sa faute !

La femme fut rapidement embarquer par la police pendant que les Sommet s'éclipsaient.

Le geek était traumatisé, il avait vu cette femme, yeux ouvert, pâle et morte. Dégoulinante de sang et un trou dans la tête. Une fois rentré, le panda alluma la télé et au journal on parlait déjà du meurtre de la boulangerie

"La police a retrouver une femme tuée dans sa boulangerie, nous ne savons pas qui peut se cacher derrière, ni la raison de se crime. Une femme dans la foule a directement accuser la famille Sommet résident dans un appartement près de la boulangerie. Bien qu'il n'y est aucun témoin, nous pouvons voir les films sur les cameras de surveillance se trouvant en dehors de la boulangerie. La police a également retrouver une femme morte deux rues plus loin, tué de la même façon que la précédente, avec une balle dans la tête. S'agit t-il de meurtre en série? Il n'y a pas asser de preuve pour l'indiquer mais la police creuse cette hypothèse... C'était Anna Bovih en direct de la place du kangourou pour canal 7"

Mathieu ferma la télé et se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

\- Je l'avais bien dis que ça ne serais pas la dernière... Chuchota le geek, toujours traumatisé.

\- Ouais, et ça va continuer. Il ne s'arrêtera pas a deux... Renchéris le prof.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut prouver...? Se questionnais Mathieu.

* * *

 ** _Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre ;D Déjà, si c'était nul ben dites moi comment améliorer mais rester s'il vous plait! Hum... Pardon... Et si c'étais bien, la suite très bientot! :D_**

 ** _BiZzoU les n'amis et a très viteeeee! ;p_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les N'amis, me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de "Le patron dérape! :D Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews ça me fais plaisir ;D Donc dans le premier chapitre, le patron a commis deux meurtres et s'est enfuis de la maison des Sommet. Mathieu et les autres se demande ce qu'il veux faire avec ces crimes...**

 **Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet bla... bla... bla... ^^  
**

 **Bonne lectuuuuure pour le chapitre 2! :D**

* * *

Le patron marchait dans la rue à la recherche dans endroit où dormir ou bien un endroit où squatter. Sa main droite dans sa poche et sa main gauche tenait la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

Il marchait dans la ruelle mal éclairée, tout en tirant quelques taffes.

Mathieu ne l'avait jamais laissé dehors à 2h00 de matin, il avait peur que le patron reste bourré dans la rue ou qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il le faisait quand même… Mais comme un con, il obéissait et rentrait quand même à minuit!

Le malfaiteur entra dans un bar mal famé. Il y avait des prostituées, des drogués, des criminels en liberté… Il se sentait à l'aise dans ce milieu quelque peu… Angoissant…

\- Aaaaaah ! Le revoilà ! S'exclama la serveuse au bar.

Elle avait des cheveux brun attachés, était en surpoids, ses dents n'étaient pas bien alignées… Elle était laide… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était gentille, et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien de la revoir après 4 ans.

\- Salut Christine...

\- Ça fait longtemps ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu faisais quoi tout ce temps? Tu jouais sur YouTube ?

\- C'est du passé maintenant, je n'en ai plus rien à…

Il s'interrompit et se retourna. La jeune fille qu'il avait frappé la journée au part avant se trouvait derrière lui, de près elle était encore plus belle. Son regard le fusillait. Des yeux bleu-gris, c'était si rare…

\- Je reviens Christine…

\- Ok… Elle s'éloigna du bar en regardant le patron d'un air étonné.

Il saisit la jeune fille par les bras et l'amena dans un coin du bar.

\- Après tu vas encore me dire que tu ne me suis pas ! Grogna le patron.

Elle ne lui répondait pas et souriait niaisement en le regardant.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'payes ma tête c'est ça ? Dis nerveusement le patron.

Un petit rictus se fit entendre. Ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux du patron. Décidément, cette fille ne savait pas du tout à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fais… C'est toi qui les as tués...

Elle se mit à rire si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre même en dehors du bar.

\- Ça t'étonne gamine ?

\- Je ne suis pas « gamine », je suis presque une adulte ! Râla-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une « presque-adulte » comme toi fait dans ce bar… Tu n'as pas peur de te faire tuer ?

\- N'importe quoi… Au faite… Je m'appelle Evaëlle… Autant se présenter puisque c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se croise…

\- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire… Casse-toi d'ici tu risques de te faire violer...

Le patron tourna les talons et se redirigea vers le comptoir, laissant la jeune fille seule derrière lui. Il se rassoit à sa place et commanda un verre de vin Italiens. Toujours classes même dans un bar malfamé.

\- A qui tu parlais ? Questionna Christine.

\- Oh, rien d'important…

Il quitta le bar après quelques verres et continua sa recherche d'endroit à squatter. Il croisa une jeune fille, qui avait l'air pressé de rentrer. Il passa son bras devant elle et la repoussa contre le mur.

\- Salut gamine, alors… On est pressée de rentrée ?

\- Heu… Je ne parle pas aux inconnus, je… Je dois rentrer chez moi tout de suite…

\- J'crois pas non… Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la fille.

* * *

Dans l'appartement des Sommet…

Mathieu n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, il était assis dans le fauteuil, tasse de café en main, il réfléchissait. Le jour commençait déjà à se lever et d'habitude, quand le patron s'enfuit en faisant ses crises, il revenait toujours avant l'aube. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

\- Merde… Merde… Merde..! Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde de le garder avec moi sans qu'il ne se passe rien !

Il alluma la radio pour se calmer. Il entendit sa chanson préférée, fermait les yeux et se détendait dans le fauteuil.

Malheureusement, sa détente ne fût que de courte durée, un flash info interrompit soudainement sa somnolence.

« Flash info important, ce matin ne commencera pas bien pour tout le monde, la police a retrouvé une nouvelle femme morte dans les ruelles mal famée de la ville il y a environs une heure. Il semblerait qu'elle ai été tuée de la même façon que les deux meurtres près de la place du kangourou. Mais, une trace en plus a été identifiée par les forces de l'ordre. En effet, la femme a été abusée sexuellement, avant de mourir avec une balle dans la tê… »

Mathieu coupa la radio, la culpabilité montait en lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était à cause de lui qu'elles étaient mortes. Le patron était là, parce qu'il n'avait jamais soigné ses problèmes de schizophrénie. En plus il avait pleins de messages sur twitter et Facebook de fan pas content de l'absence de vidéo…

C'est vrai, il n'avait même pas encore commencé à tourner…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a même pas entendu les autres descendre.

\- Écoute gros, faux qu'on le retrouve… Et vite !

Mathieu se retourna vers le hippie. Il avait une tête fatiguée, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas non plus dormis de la nuit.

\- Je sais… Mais il n'est pas asser bête pour aller dans des endroits où il a l'habitude de passer son temps… Par où est-ce qu'on peut commencer ?

\- Dénonçons-le à la police Mathieu… C'est la meilleure chose à faire… Proposa le prof.

\- Mais t'es complètement inconscient ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Protesta Mathieu. Bon… On va se séparer… Le hippie et moi on va aller fouiller dans toutes les petites rues et le geek et le panda dans les parcs et les grands espaces, c'est compris ?

\- Oui ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ? Questionna le prof.

\- Toi… Tu attends ici, écoute la radio et dis-nous si un autres crime est commis et à quel endroit… T'a compris ?

\- Très bien…

\- Il a déjà recommis un meurtre tout près du bar où je vous interdis d'aller... Maitre panda, vous pouvez commencez vos recherche la-bas, il n'a pas pu partir bien loin...

* * *

\- Aaaah… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Le patron était couché dans un fauteuil, dans une pièce éclairée uniquement pas la lumière du jour. C'était sale, il y avait des trous dans les murs et des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient du plafond. La maison grinçait de partout. Il y avait des escaliers en bois juste devant lui. Il se trouvait surement dans une maison abandonnée. La cuisine étais juste a cotée. Il voyait flou, très flou et avait très mal à la tête…

Il entendit des pas descendre des escaliers en bois. Il résonnait tellement fort que ça n'arrangeait pas du tout son mal de tête.

\- Alors, enfin réveillé ?

\- Ev… Evaëlle, que… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé complètement ivre dans la rue, tu venais de tuer quelqu'un, c'était pas très jolis à voir…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé… Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue toi aussi ?

\- Je suis aussi recherchée par la police, j'ai commis de nombreux vols dans les magasins, si je te dénonce, je me retrouverais en prison aussi… Répondit-elle.

Le meurtrier se leva tout doucement du fauteuil. Il dut se rattraper dessus pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu n'as pas tes parents ? Au lieu de squatter une maison et de m'emmerder comme ça…

\- Mes parents… Ils s'en foutent… J'ai fugué et j'ai changé de ville… Maintenant arrêtons de parler de moi… Toi, dis-moi pourquoi tu tues toute ces femmes innocentes ?

\- Pour m'amuser un peu avec le danger...

Un silence suivis des rires du patron s'installa dans le salon.

\- Je m'ennuie ces temps-ci… J'ai juste envie de rire un peu ! Déclara-t-il, toujours en souriant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la poussa contre le mur.

\- Si tu veux… On peut s'amuser maintenant tous les deux… Dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Evaëlle le repoussa et se dégagea du mur.

\- Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu es complètement fou ! Il faudrait t'envoyer dans un asile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu sois dans cette état ?

\- Crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas savoir gamine…

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et lui donna du pain qu'elle venait de couper.

\- Bon, écoute… Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'entende sinon ça ne va pas aller…

\- Qui te dis que je vais rester ici… Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de m'amuser… Ce n'est pas pour qu'une gamine de 16 ans vienne m'engueuler parce que je tue des gens ! Grogna le patron.

\- Je n'ai pas 16 ans, j'en ai 19 ! Et puis tu n'as nulle part où aller…

\- Écoute-moi bien petite… Autrefois, j'avais le contrôle sur toute la ville… Je compte bien le récupéré que tu sois d'accord ou non !

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin pour ce deuxième chapitre :D (Chapitre 3, déjà en préparation, je me sens inspiré! :D) Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, des conseils ou quoi que ce soit n'hésiter pas! :D**

 **Le chapitre 3 sera surement poster pour dimanche si tout va bien :) Bonne lecture pour d'autres fan fiction les N'amiiis! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 du patron dérape :) :)**

 **Dans le chapitre 2, le patron retombe sur la jeune fille qu'il avait frapper dans un bar. En sortant du bar, ivre, il tue une femme et se retrouve dans une maison abandonnée avec la jeune fille, Evaëlle. Il lui avoue qu'autrefois, il avait le contrôle sur toute la ville. Du coté de Mathieu, il cherchait un moyen de trouver le patron...**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture pour le chapitre 3! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le hippie et Mathieu marchaient dans la petite ruelle pour voir si le patron ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Ecoute gros… Je vois bien que tu culpabilise… Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça…

\- Si… Tu vois bien ! Si je m'étais soigné… Ça ne serait jamais arrivé et la vie de trois innocentes serait sauvée…

\- Tu m'explique un truc gros ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi le patron t'a dit que sans lui tu ne serais peut-être pas là ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'était le premier à s'installer dans ma tête ? Et bien, il m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises et dans plusieurs situations en prenant possession de mon corps…

\- Quel genre de situation gros ?

Mathieu s'arrêta net devant une petite maison délabrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rentré pour aller voir dedans.

\- T'es sûr qu'on peut faire ça gros ?

\- Suis-moi… Fit Mathieu, déterminé.

Il y avait une lueur pleine d'audace dans ses yeux, il voulait vraiment le retrouver et ça, le hippie l'avait compris. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'aider Mathieu.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son chapeau. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans un salon avec des escaliers en bois et sur le fauteuil, ils y trouvèrent le haut du costume du patron.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé où il a dormi… Déclara Mathieu.

\- Faux téléphoner aux autres gros !

* * *

Le patron marchait accompagné d'Evaëlle, il était 9h00 du matin. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement des Sommet. Plus tôt dans la matinée, ils avaient remarqués que leur frigo était vide.

La première idée pour remédier à ça fût le vol dans la maison des Sommet et le patron avait, bien sûr, conservé un double des clefs.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura personne… Dit, craintive, Evaëlle.

\- Nan… A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent me chercher dans la ville…

Il sortit la clef de la poche de son pantalon, l'a mis dans la serrure et entra. La femme de ménage était là. Elle nettoyait l'entrée près des boites aux lettres.

\- Ah bonjour patron ! Comment ça vas ?

\- Tu dis un mot à Mathieu sur ma venue et je t'explose la gueule c'est clair ?! Menaça-t-il.

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr… Répondit-elle craintive.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et le tortionnaire ouvrit la porte du petit studio.

Bien sûr, le prof se trouvait là, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Mathieu le lui avait dit et il écoutait attentivement les informations. Radio, télévision et ordinateur était allumés. Il surveillait tout. Il y avait aussi trois tasses de café vide sur la table et une tasse remplie dans sa main.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, quand il se retourna, il sursauta si fort que son café se renversa sur sa chemise blanche.

\- Patron ? Mais… Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là…

Le criminel sortis son revolver et s'apprêtait à tirer sur le pauvre professeur terrorisé.

\- Chéries, j'suis rentré… J'espère que j't'ai manqué espèce de connasse !

Il appuya sur le chien du pistolet et…

\- Nan ! Hurla Evaëlle. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui tirer dessus ! Ce n'était pas convenu dans le plan !

Elle lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber en arrière. Elle saisit son flingue et visa le patron.

\- Aller tire ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le prof se rapprochait derrière la jeune fille et saisit le pistolet.

\- On va se calmer… Je pense qu'il y a une autre solution à tout ça…

\- Ta gueule toi… T'as même pas réussi à garder un poste dans salut les geeks…

\- … Je vais appeler Mathieu, on va s'arranger…

Le patron et Evaëlle se lancèrent un regard qui les mettaient d'accord, si il téléphonait, ils seraient obligé de se rendre. Aussitôt la jeune fille attrape le prof et le retient contre le mur.

\- Occupe-toi de lui, je vais chercher la nourriture ! Dit le criminel.

Nourriture volé, professeur à terre. Ils déguerpirent sans demander leurs restes. Même le patron n'avait tué personne cette fois.

Le prof se dépêcha de se relever pour appeler les quatre autres, il saignait du nez à cause du choc et était très essoufflé.

\- Mathieu… Le patron… Il est sorti… De l'appartement… Viens vite…

* * *

Evaëlle voulu commencer à courir mais le patron la saisit par le bras et lui fit signe d'aller doucement. Ça ne servait à rien de se hâter, ça serait beaucoup trop suspect.

Ils se redirigèrent vers la maison abandonnée.

\- Attend ! Fit le patron. Je crois qu'il faut changer de chemin… Ils ont peut être retrouvé la maison…

\- Ouais, t'as raison ! Mais… Ton flingue il est où ?

\- A l'appartement… A cause de toi…

\- Au moins tu ne pourras plus tuer personne ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

\- Je pourrais toujours t'étrangler si l'envie me prend.

Elle s'arrêta et ravala sa salive. Il vaut mieux rester derrière ce malade, il est capable d'attaquer par derrière.

Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté était un peu plus long que d'habitude, Evaëlle avait mal au pied et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

Le patron faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas l'étrangler en pleine rue.

\- Bon… Tu vas rentrer, je reviens ce soir c'est compris ?

\- Heu… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais ce que je te dis, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça…

\- Rhooo … D'accord…

Le patron se dirigea vers une porte en fer légèrement rouillée. Il sortit une clé de la poche de son pantalon et rentra. Un long couloir menait à une pièce sellée, elle aussi a clé.

 _Bon, c'est l'heure de reprendre le contrôle…_

Il ouvrit la porte lentement, et entra dans la pièce sombre. Il alluma la lumière et s'avança vers le bureau. Un homme sans cheveux et bien portant l'attendait, assis sur une chaise et lui tournant le dos.

\- Te voilà enfin… Je t'attendais… Dit-il. Tatiana ! Apporte-moi mon thé… Et apporte donc un café à ton ami…

Dès l'entente du prénom, Tatiana, le patron ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Elle était là elle aussi, elle servait ce connard qui lui avait piqué sa place. Elle a dû se ramasser beaucoup de coup car elle était couverte de bleu.

 _Merde… Il a Tatiana, il faut que je la sorte de là elle aussi…_

\- Vu ton temps d'absence… Comment dire… long… J'ai décidé de reprendre moi-même les rênes de cette corporation. Bien sûr tu peux me remercier… J'ai réussis à étendre mon emprise dans tout le continent...

Il se vantait un peu trop au gout du patron. Cette corporation, c'est lui qui l'avait créé, ça lui servait à pratiquer ses activités criminelles liées à plusieurs assassinats, trafic de drogue, trafic d'animaux en toute immunité et discrétion.

Avec ça, il dirigeait le monde. Il pouvait influencer de grand chef d'état, provoquer des crises ou tout simplement faire le chaos dans une ville uniquement en claquant des doigts.

Mais il doit bien reconnaitre que quand il était à la tête de sa corporation, il n'avait le contrôle que sur les pays limitrophe et pas sur tout le continent.

\- Tu es devenu muet ? Écoute-moi bien… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé d'arrêter de faire joujou avec ta camera que je te rendrais cette endroit. Si tu le veux… Il faudra me tuer, ainsi que tous les gardes qui travaillent pour moi !

\- Prépare ton testament. Quand tu l'auras terminé, je te referais le portrait !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Retourne-toi, tu as peur que je vois ton visage ou quoi ?

Un rictus sortit de la bouche de l'homme, il se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau et fusilla le patron du regard.

\- C'est moi le patron maintenant ! Regarde-toi pauvre épave, tu te caches derrière tes lunettes noires… Tu ne vaux plus rien !

BOUM !

Un agent de la sécurité s'était placé derrière le patron et l'avait tapé dans le dos avec une batte de baseball.

\- Fais de beau rêve… Gamin ! Dit moqueur l'homme mystérieux.

* * *

 **Et voilà le fin du chapitre 3! :D Si vous voyez des faute d'orthographe on des conseil, n'hésiter pas dans les reviews! :D**

 **Chapitre 4 pour mardi normalement! :D**

 **A bientot! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey les Z'amis! :D Bienvenu dans "le patron dérape chapitre 4".  
**

 **Dans le troisième chapitre le patron et Evaëlle sont partis voler dans la maison des Sommet pendant que Mathieu, le hippie, le geek et le panda les cherchait dans la ville. Après leur mésaventures dans la maison, le patron est entré dans un bureau et s'est fait assommer par un des gardes.**

 **Bonne lecture pour se chapitre 4! ^^**

Chapitre 4

\- Bon ! Pas de panique ! On va le retrouver !

\- On a qu'à retourner à la maison abandonnée gros !

\- Vas-y avec le geek alors, juste pour être sur… Dit Mathieu.

Ça fait deux jours qu'ils n'ont aucune nouvelle du patron, ni aucun meurtre annoncé aux informations. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé et Mathieu commence à s'inquiéter.

Il était loin de se douter que le patron a été assommé et attaché dans un entrepôt et en parlant du patron, voyons où il en est...

Il était attaché sur une chaise, avec un affreux mal de tête. Des agents gardaient la porte pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas.

Les deux journées passées à l'intérieur de cette pièce étaient un calvaire pour n'importe qui. Ils voulaient le rendre fou mais rien n'y fait, il était habitué à ce genre de milieu.

Bien qu'habituellement, ce n'est pas lui qui se retrouve attaché à une chaise au milieu d'une cave…

\- Les p'tites larmes coulent sur ta joue… Je viens pour toi mon p'tit bout chou… Chantonnait le patron en boucle.

Il riait en narguant les agents comme ça depuis deux jours et ça commençais à leur taper sur les nerfs.

\- Il va me rendre dingue ce con ! Râla le premier agent. TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE !

Son rire se fit entendre jusqu'au bout du couloir.

\- Si tu m'libère, j'arrêterais peut-être de te casser les oreilles. Répliqua le patron.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Quoi qu'il arrive tu crèveras dans ce trou et tu ne retrouveras jamais ta place de « patron »…

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois gamin…

\- Heu… George ? J'ai une idée… Comme on ne peut pas le flinguer et si on le laissait parler sans lui répondre ? Il se lacera. Proposa un des agents.

\- Bonne idée…

Le patron continuait de chanter tout en se moquant des gardes. Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Quelqu'un marchait autour de sa chaise, lentement. Il n'avait pas entendu, ni vu une porte s'ouvrir, c'était comme si cette personne était apparue comme par magie.

Elle s'avança devant le patron. C'était Evaëlle.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Comment es-tu rentrée ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment…

Elle le détacha et l'aida à se relever.

\- Bon, on va ressortir et on va reprendre le contrôle de ce truc !

\- Comment… Je… Balbutiait de patron.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non seulement elle était venue l'aider a sortir mais en plus, elle était apparue comme par magie. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi. Ou peut être qu'elle a toujours été près de lui. Il ne savait pas... Finalement ces deux jours enfermé ne lui ont pas fait garder toute sa tête...

\- On doit y aller, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Le coupa t-elle.

Les gardes commençaient à s'inquiéter vu l'arrêt soudain des chants du patron, bien que ça fasse du bien a leur oreille. Pour être sûr, ils se décidèrent à ouvrir la porte et il fut tout deux assommé par deux coups de poings dans leur figure.

\- C'est parti ! Dit la jeune fille, heureuse. Enfin un peu d'action!

\- L'épisode dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas de l'action pour toi...

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir, Evaëlle avec une corde à la main et le patron avec un flingue qu'il avait volé sur le garde.

Ils avancèrent vers le bureau de l'homme chauve et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Alors, on dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami ?

\- Quoi ?! Comment as-tu pu sortir ? Questionna le nouveau boss de la corporation.

\- Attache-le ! Dit-il en s'adressant à Evaëlle. Pas la peine d'appeler tes gardes… On les a tous assommer ou… tué…

\- On... Qui, on ?

\- Ta gueule ! Ou j'te flingue ! Menaça le criminel.

\- Crois-moi, tu es entrain de faire une grosse connerie là...

\- Ca ne peut pas être pire que les tiennes! Dit le patron, avec son revolver pointé sur l'homme.

* * *

\- Dit… Gros ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit sèchement Mathieu. Je réfléchis à l'endroit où peut être le patron au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

\- Justement, en fumant ma beuh tantôt, j'ai eu une révélation gros…

\- C'est encore avec ta rhubarbe… ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour des imbécilité de ce genre...

\- Nan gros, même si elle pousse bien… Mais... Le patron avant, il était boss d'une corporation nan ?

\- Tu vois? Je te l'avait dis de faire pousser autres choses que de la drogue... Annonça Mathieu. Mais... Attend t'a dis quoi? Tu… Tu es un génie ! S'exclama t-il. On doit se dépêcher d'y aller ! Viens avec moi !

Mathieu se leva de son fauteuil, déposa la tasse de café, toujours remplie, sur la table, prit sa veste et attrapa le bras du hippie au passage, qui était entrain d'arroser sa rhubarbe et donc fit tomber l'arrosoir a terre. Il bouscula la plante tant aimée qui tomba du troisième étage de l'appartement pour s'écraser à terre.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, le hippie s'approcha de sa rhubarbe pour la ramasser et Mathieu courrait déjà dans l'autre sens.

\- Dépêche-toi on a pas le temps! Hurla Mathieu, surexcite a l'idée de retrouver son ami.

\- Je ramasse ma rhubarbe gros!

Ils se hâtèrent à la porte en fer. Elle était entre-ouverte, ils purent rentrer sans problème. Le hippie, toujours avec sa rhubarbe en main lui murmurait on ne sait quoi a l'oreille... Ou plutôt a la feuille...

Il y avait du sang sur les murs, le patron avait du faire un massacre. Des gardes étaient étendus par terre. Un trou dans la tête ou dans le ventre.

\- Hep, hep, hep pas si vite le schyzo !

\- Quoi ?

Deux autres agents les attrapèrent et le les amenèrent dans le bureau de leur boss. Mais combien étaient-ils à la fin!

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! S'exclama le patron.

\- Haha… Mon plan à marcher ! Je le savais qu'ils allaient venir te chercher ! Ca vas être plus simple maintenant!

L'homme essayait de parler à travers le foulard que le patron lui avait mis autour de la bouche.

Dans le bureau il y avait le patron, le boss, les deux gardes qui tenaient chacun le hippie et Mathieu et Evaëlle.

\- J'te propose un ultimatum… Soit tu prends ma place et on tue tes deux amis… Soit tu me détache, tu retournes dans ta taule et ils restent en vie ? Proposa le boss. Alors? Il n'y a normalement aucune hésitation à avoir...

Le patron regardait alternativement ses amis et l'homme attaché. Le dilemme était énorme. Soit il était égoïste, soit il protégeait les personnes qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, Mathieu en particulier.

C'est vrai qu'il est apparu dans sa tête lorsque Mathieu avait 6 ans.

Il n'avait pas énormément d'amis dans son école et se faisait sans cesse bousculer, racketter, frapper par des plus grands.

Lorsque le patron prenait possession de son corps et de son esprit, il se sentait beaucoup plus fort. Effectivement, il parlait à sa place, se battait pour lui. Bon d'accord après il avait peut-être des bleus partout et il saignait souvent du nez mais on le laissait tranquille.

C'est lui aussi qui s'était occupé de son premier rendez-vous avec une fille.

Mathieu se laissait beaucoup influencer par lui, peut-être un peu de trop…

Ce n'était plus Mathieu et le patron mais le patron et Mathieu. Jusqu'à ce que d'autres personnalités comme le hippie, le prof, le panda, le geek, la fille et bien d'autres s'installent dans sa tête. Sûrement parce qu'il ne se soignait pas...

Afin de ne plus retourner dans un asile et qu'on ne lui recoupe pas les cheveux, le patron s'est tenu à carreau. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur tente une expérience qui leur a tous donné un corps propre à toutes les personnalités en dehors de la tête de Mathieu.

Il avait réussi à le contenir quelques années, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Bon, tu vas te décider ? Sinon je le ferais à ta place et sa se finira avec trois meurtres…

Le patron jeta son arme à terre et tendit ses mains pour qu'on l'amène à sa cellule.

\- C'est bien… Les sentiments c'est une preuve de faiblesse… Tu avais raison patron… Dis l'homme.

\- Et… Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne leur feras aucun mal ? Répliqua-t-il.

\- T'es bien obligé de me faire confiance maintenant… Amenez-le à sa cellule !

Les deux gardes lâchèrent Mathieu et le hippie et attrapèrent le patron. Ils le jeta dans son ancienne cellule, le ligota plus fort et lui confisqua tout objet pouvant l'aider à sortir.

\- Essayez un peu d'me tuer ! Hurla le patron de sa chaise.

Dans le bureau, le boss n'avait toujours pas relâché Mathieu et le hippie.

\- Mon expérience va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Dit l'homme mystérieux.

\- Qu… Qu'elle expérience ?

\- Je t'observe depuis très longtemps Mathieu… Toi et tes amis êtes un excellent sujet… Au départ tu ne faisais que jouer avec tes costumes mais maintenant… Les voilà en chair et en os depuis 4 ans ! C'est incroyable !

\- Mais… Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

\- Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant… On a plus qu'à aller chercher les derniers dans ton appartement… L'opération pourra enfin commencer…

* * *

 **C'est finis, pour le moment! ^^**

 **Je posterais la suite un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Normalement ça devrait jeudi mais je ne suis pas là, donc ça sera vendredi ou samedi. :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! :D En tout cas merci de la lire! :D**

 **Oubliez pas la petite review si faute d'orthographe ou conseil (bien que je vérifie toujours ces sal*****ie de fautes d'orthographe que je ne trouve pas...)**

 **A bientot! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bijooouuuur! :D Désolé pour le léger retard... Je n'était pas là samedi non plus. Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je suis (encore) désolée. Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement je ne les trouves pas mais en plus mes yeux fatigue... x)**

 **Et ça n'arrange pas les choses car ma barre d'espace est cassée alors je dois appuyé comme une malade dessus pour que l'espace se fasse... -"  
**

 _ **Dans le chapitre 4 : Mathieu et le hippie trouve le patron qui a réussi à sortir de sa cellule avec l'aide d'Evaëlle, il menace notre homme mystérieux. Mais a cause des deux nouveaux, l'homme a un moyen de pression pour utiliser un ultimatum. Soit Mathieu et Hippie vivent mais le patron retourne dans sa cellule, soit ils meurent et Patron reprend le contrôle.**_

 _ **Il choisit la première option et les deux autres se font capturé et enfermé.**_

 **Enfin bref... Bonne lecture pour mon chapitre 5! ^^**

Chapitre 5

\- Panda ? Mathieu n'est pas revenu ? Demanda, inquiet le geek.

\- Non, pas encore… C'est inquiétant… Répondit l'ursidé.

\- Tu crois que le patron les a… tués ?

\- Noooon ! Non voyons… Pourquoi ? Pff… Il ne va quand même pas tuer son créateur et le hippie… Hein… n'est-ce pas prof ?

\- Hein ? Ah heu… Si, il en a parfaitement capable ! Répondit-il, d'un grand sérieux.

Le panda regarda Prof avec un grand désespoir et se tapa la tête avec sa main. Le geek, quant à lui, serrait son doudou pikachu dans ses bras.

L'ursidé s'approchait du détenteur de la science infuse et lui mit une claque dans la tête avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est pour le rassurer ! Il est super sensible ce gamin…

\- Ça va… Ça va… Désolé… Mais on ne peut pas lui mentir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Demanda le panda.

\- Ah c'est toi le génie apparemment ! Avec tes grands airs ! A toi de le dire ! Mais si le patron les a tués, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne nous tuerait pas non plus…

\- Merci… Franchement ça m'aide… Espèce de crétin ! Grogna l'ursidé. Va falloir continuer à le chercher maintenant !

Il s'approcha du geek et mit sa main sur son épaule en signe d'affection.

Il avait peur lui aussi… Peur pour Mathieu et le hippie. Mais aussi pour le patron. Peut-être que finalement, il lui était arrivé quelques choses à lui aussi.

Le prof avait arrêté son expérience pour réfléchir. Même la science infuse ne lui donnait pas la réponse à ce problème…

\- Mathieu me manque panda… Murmura le gamin.

* * *

Revenons un peu à nos amis disparus…

Mathieu était attaché sur une civière dans un laboratoire très bien équipé. Il y avait des infirmiers et des infirmières vêtu de chemises blanches.

Le hippie, quant à lui, subissait un interrogatoire de la part de l'homme qui les avait enlevés. Bien sûr, on lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait pour répondre aux questions… Et ce qu'il voulait c'était sa drogue. Surtout de la LSD.

Consommer, bien sûr, juste avant de répondre aux questions… Ce qui ne faisait avancer en rien les projets du kidnappeur.

\- Bon… On va reprendre depuis le début… A quel moment es-tu apparu dans la tête de Mathieu ? Demanda le garde avec de moins en moins d'impatience.

\- Une licorne, gros… Une licorne...

\- Putain, on arrivera a rien avec se droguer ! On a été con de lui donner sa LSD ! On aurait du commencer avec l'autres petit malin…

\- Nan… C'est une tête de mule…

L'homme fit signe aux gardes de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il s'approcha du hippie et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Le hippie ravala sa salive et avait sa bouche ouverte.

\- Bien-sûr je compte sur toi pour garder notre petit secret… Je me chargerais personnellement de tes amis si tu ne tiens pas parole… Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Maintenant, sors de là… Et va sur la civière à côté de Mathieu !

Il sortit lentement de la pièce et en oublia même le restant de son LSD sur la table. Il avait l'air tellement tourmenté, troublé.

Mathieu le fixait, cherchait à comprendre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, on l'amena à son tour dans la salle.

* * *

Le patron était dans sa cellule. Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre ses mains en train de se poser beaucoup de questions.

 _*Putain mais pourquoi j'ai décidé de les laisser en vie ? Je me fous complètement d'eux ! Ce que je veux moi, c'est récupéré le contrôle de ma création, ma corporation…*_

Il n'y avait rien à faire… Il regrettait amèrement cette décision. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Mais pendant sa longue réflexion, il s'interrompit, il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt… Quelqu'un.

Evaëlle, elle n'était plus là… D'ailleurs, les gardes ne semblaient même pas l'avoir vu… Ou même, personne depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée ne semblait la voir… C'était étrange…

Et lorsqu'elle la aidé à sortir de sa cellule la première fois, elle sortait de nulle part… Comme un fantôme… Comme si elle passait à travers les murs.

 _Mais qui est cette fille à la fin !_

\- _Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_ Une voix résonnait dans sa tête.

\- Mais… Qui parle ?

\- _Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi… Evaëlle !_

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Où es-tu gamine ?

Elle apparut, tel un ange devant le patron. Elle était, encore une fois, sortie de nulle part.

Le patron se frotta les yeux, se tapa la tête, se pinça, mais rien n'y fait, elle est bien là, devant lui. Il essaya même de l'attraper mais elle glissait de ses mains. C'était comme essayer d'attraper de l'air.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je… Je ne comprends pas… Je rêve ou bien… Tu es un fantôme ?

 _\- Réfléchis deux seconde… A ton avis pourquoi personne ne me vois ?_ Demanda-t-elle énigmatique.

\- Parce que tu n'existes pas…

Le patron s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa descendre le long de celui-ci jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol. Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- _Je suis dans ta tête malin !_ Expliqua t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans ma tête ?

 _\- Tu es un putain de schizophrène ! Comme Mathieu !_

Elle était tellement heureuse en disant ça.

\- Pourquoi ça te fais rigoler…

- _Car tu es comme Mathieu en faites… Tu te crois diffèrent de lui. Parce que tu es un criminel. Mais tu oublies que sans lui tu n'es rien du tout…_

Il se souvenait maintenant, les souvenirs… Il revoyait tous ces derniers jours, mais d'une manière différente à celle qu'il avait vécu, ou bien qu'il pensait avoir vécu :

 ** _La première fois qu'il l'a rencontrée, elle ne le suivait pas… C'était juste lui qui marchait dans la rue._**

 ** _Dans le bar, il ne lui parlait pas à elle mais parlait a un mur, voilà pourquoi on le regardait bizarrement lorsqu'il est retourné au comptoir._**

 ** _Quand il s'est introduit dans la maison des Sommet, il a juste trébuchet sur le chat, a fait tomber son pistolet sur le sol et le prof l'a simplement ramassé par terre._**

 ** _Lors de sa première sortie de la cellule, c'était lui aussi qui avait défait ses cordes et qui avait frappé sur les gardiens avec ses deux points._**

 ** _Et cette maison vide… Il l'avait simplement trouvée en flânant dans les rues._**

\- Donc… Rien de tout cela n'était réel ?

- _Si ça l'était… Disons simplement que je t'ai fait vivre ce que tu as fait vivre à Mathieu lorsqu'il était plus jeune… Déclara-t-elle. Moi, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est t'empêcher de faire des conneries en tuant ton créateur. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai pris possession de ton mental lors du l'ultimatum._

\- Parce que j'aurais préféré reprendre mon poste plutôt que de sauver Mathieu… C'est ça ?

 _\- Exactement ! Et si tu en es là aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu as une blessure au fond de toi… Vous avez d'ailleurs tous une blessure au fond de vous et tu sais de quoi il s'agit… D'ailleurs... Tu sais aussi qui est l'homme qui vous a kidnappé...  
_

\- Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien c'est compris ! Maintenant casse-toi de ma tête !

 _\- Sinon quoi hein ?_

Un garde ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan ?! Tu ne serais pas un peu dérangé par hasard ! Hurla-t-il.

Le patron en profita pour saisir l'occasion et lui bondir dessus en lui volant son flingue. Il vérifia le nombre de balle qu'il y avait dedans.

Deux balles, c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait !

Il appuya sur la détente et tira sur le garde. Il le ramena à l'intérieur de la cellule l'assoit sur la chaise et l'attacha. Il n'était pas mort juste inconscient.

Ensuite, il se mit le revolver à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

 _\- Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ Hurla Evaëlle.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'en aille définitivement de ma tête… Qu'il en soit ainsi… Je préfère mourir plutôt que de me faire commander par une deuxième personnalité !

 _\- Mais tu oublies tes ambitions ? Tu ne veux plus redirigé la corporation ?_

Le patron appuya sur le chien. Le sourire d'Evaëlle avait complétement disparu.

 _\- Non, attend, il doit bien y avoir une solution, n'appuie pas ou je disparais aussi !_

\- A dieu, gamine…

Il appuya sur la détente. Il vit Evaëlle disparaitre à tout jamais avant de tomber sur le sol avec une balle dans la tête. Toute sa vie défilait devant lui… Du premier jusqu'au dernier jour sans exception.

Le jour où il est entré dans la tête de Mathieu, les moments où il l'a aidé, les bagarres, les amours, la venue des autres personnalités, l'expérience du prof qui leur a fait avoir un corps à part entière, l'émission sur YouTube, la création de sa corporation… Le geek, le hippie, le panda, le prof, la fille… Tout…

Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Un sourire se traça sur son visage.

\- C'est un beau jour, pour mourir… Merci… Les amis… Merci Mathieu… Grâce à toi… J'ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie… J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux… Finalement… Il vaut mieux que tu vives…

Il s'éteignit dans la cellule, endroit où il pense avoir toujours mérité de se trouver.

Au fond… Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, notre patron…

* * *

 **Voili, voilou! Ainsi se termine le chapitre... Mais pas l'histoire.  
**

 **Peut être que le patron est mort... Peut être pas qui sait? ^^**

 **On ne sait toujours pas l'identité du kidnappeur mais ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive. Je n'avait juste pas envie de trop chargé le texte en révélation inattendue (ou attendue si vous avez été plus intelligent que moi...).**

 **Chapitre 6 en préparation même si cette semaine ça risque d'être compliqué... :) Je ne saurais pas dire de jour... Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard... Mais ça sera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! :D En tout cas, moi j'aime beaucoup écrire cette petite fiction! :D**

 **Merci pour les reviews! :) et encore désolé pour les fautes... :x :/  
**

 **A bientot les N'amiiiis! :D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou! :D**

 **Voilà, je poste enfin ce chapitre que j'ai eu tant de mal a écrire, toujours a cause de la bar espace qui ne fonctionne que si j'appuie très fort dessus mais aussi car cette semaine j'étais très occupée... :)  
**

 _ **Donc, dans le chapitre 5 : Mathieu et le hippie subissent un interrogatoire pendant que le patron a du retourné dans sa cellule.**_

 _ **Il ressent une étrange présence. Qui n'est autres que Evaëlle, en discutant il se rend compte qu'elle est dans sa tête et décide de mettre fin a ses jours en se tuant. Préférant mourir plutôt que d'être contrôler par une deuxième personnalité.**_

 **Voilà, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre! :D  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Tout commençait à s'agiter dans le bâtiment, des infirmiers couraient vers les cellules de prison pendant que Mathieu subissait un interrogatoire et que le hippie était couché sur une civière.

Le kidnappeur était beaucoup trop absorbé par l'interrogatoire pour s'en apercevoir.

\- Est-ce que vos diverses personnalités vous on dérangé ces dernières années ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous filmez et de vous postez sur YouTube ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'elles deviennent toute des « être-humain » ?

\- Vous êtes un sujet très intéressant monsieur Sommet…

Toutes ces phrases ne cessaient de revenir, encore et encore et toujours sous l'œil de cet inconnu.

Mathieu avait énormément mal à la tête à cause de tous les calmants qu'on lui administrait et de toutes les questions qu'on lui posait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à péter un plomb, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et une infirmière en blouse blanche entra.

Elle était essoufflée et avait l'air très tracassée.

\- Chef ! Le patron… Dans sa cellule, on essaie de le réanimé ! Aidez-nous ! Dit la jeune femme.

\- Merde ! Hurla le chef. Réanimé le absolument ! J'ai besoin de lui, vivant !

Mathieu se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et couru a toute jambe vers les cellules. Il évitait tous les gardes voulant l'arrêter en leur fonçant dessus telle une fusée.

Il poussa toute la foule devant le patron, entra dans la cellule et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Non… non… Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! S'il te plait patron ! Pas toi…

Le sang qui coulait de la tête du patron fit détourner le regard de Mathieu. C'était horrible… Il était complètement défiguré.

Massage cardiaque, défibrillateur et soigner la blessure, rien… Rien n'y faisait. La balle avait traversé son crâne et transpercé son cerveau, ça l'avait tué quelques secondes après le tir.

\- C'est fini… Il est mort… Déclara le médecin.

\- Merde ! Il ne nous manquait plus que ça ! Putain… Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se tirer dessus ! Bon… Tant pis, allez me chercher la victime, l'intello et l'ours là… Dit le chef. Un d'perdu trois de retrouvé… Malheureusement, ça ne se passera pas aussi bien que si on avait le patron…

Tout le monde sortit de la cellule, laissant le patron sur le sol et Mathieu a genou près de lui.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de me virer cette chose ! Cria le chef de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Je te vengerais, tu as compris ? Je te le promets. Je vais butter ces enfoirés ! Chuchota-t-il au corps inanimé du patron.

\- Bon, emmenez-le.

Un homme un blouse blanche saisit Mathieu, le piqua avec une seringue pour l'endormir et l'emmena dans sa cellule pendant qu'un autres homme saisit le patron, le traina par terre et le jeta dans une poubelle.

 _C'est ainsi qu'il finira sa vie… Dans une poubelle…_

Mathieu, endormit, fut jeter dans sa cellule à côté du hippie. Où il dormira jusqu'à deux heures du matin, il ne parvenait pas à bien s'endormir, des images du patron lui revenaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il s'agitait tellement qui finit pas se réveiller.

Mais une étrange sensation le traversait. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus vécue depuis 4 ans.

Il avait quelqu'un dans sa tête.

\- _Et… Et… C'est moi ! Mathieu, tu m'entends !_

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui me parle ?

Il se leva de son matelas, à terre, en se frottant les yeux.

\- _Parle-moi fort gros con… Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !_

En effet autour de lui se trouvait le hippie, le geek, le panda et le professeur. Il dormait tous les trois à côté de lui dans la même cellule. Bizarre… Il n'y avait donc que si peu de cellule ici…

\- Qui me parle ? Chuchota Mathieu.

\- _Tu ne me reconnais pas gamin ? Pourtant, ma voix et particulière n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Patron ! Mais… Tu… tu n'es pas mort ? Chuchota Mathieu.

\- _Bien-sûr que si… Tu m'as bien vu ! Mais je suis revenu dans ta tête… C'est l'avantage d'être né là-dedans… Je dois bien le reconnaitre…_

\- Ah… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?

\- _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, comme je suis retourné dans ta tête, je dormais aussi…_

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir été drogué… Mais… Attend pourquoi tu t'es tué ?

\- _Tu parles trop gamin… Dors, demain va être une longue journée. Je vais essayer de dormir dans tous le bordel qu'il y a dans ta tête._

\- Si c'est un bordel, ce n'est pas pour te déplaire… Oh et s'il te plait, pas de pensées malsaines pendant tes rêves… Tes parties de… je n'sais quoi dans ta cave… Ne m'intéresse pas…

\- _Oh… Aller gamin ! On va s'marrer…_

\- Bonne nuit patron…

\- _Bonne nuit gamin…_

* * *

\- Bon, on a un problème… Sans le patron ça va se gâter, que compter vous faire chef ?

\- Il le savait… C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tué… Le chef réfléchissait à voix hautes.

\- Que savait-il ?

\- Rien… M'avez-vous amenez les trois autres ?

\- Bien sûr. Ils ont été endormit et mit dans la cellule avec nos deux autres sujets.

\- Parfait… Maintenant sortez… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Seul.

\- Très bien…

Les gardes et infirmiers se trouvant dans le bureau de leur chef sortirent.

Il était enfin seul. Il résumait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que le patron était revenu dans la corporation.

Il se levait pour aller fermer les rideaux de son bureau. Il était très tendu, stressé. Son plan allait peut-être échouer, mais puisqu'il les a tous sauf le patron, autant tenter le coup.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et sortit un cadre. Il y avait une photo de famille dedans. Une femme, plutôt jolie, cheveux brun bouclé, un petit garçon aux yeux bleu et à la tête d'ange, un petit chiot noir dans les bras de l'enfant et bien sûr, lui, le chef.

Une famille parfaite. Parfaite jusqu'à ce que ce connard arrive.

Dans la tête de son fils. Lui faisant faire connerie sur connerie. Transformant peu à peu la tête d'un ange en une tête de démon.

Il ouvrit le cadre. Derrière il était marqué les noms et les dates, dans l'ordre de l'image.

 _Famille Sommet 1995, maison dans la campagne. Arianna, Mathieu, Jonathan et Rocky (le chien)._

Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Derrière cette magnifique photo de famille se trouvait une seconde photo. Mais moins joyeuse.

 _« Famille » Sommet 2005, Dans le bar en ville. Le chef, Jonathan, tournant le dos à son fils et à la photo. Mathieu en costume noir et portant des lunettes de soleil avec une jeune fille a côté de lui qui n'était autres que Tatiana._

Il se souviendra toujours de ce jour, ce jour où il l'a abandonné dans ce bar, ce jour où il est parti avec Arianna, morte de chagrin. Ce jour où ils se sont rendu compte que leur fils, Mathieu, était schizophrène.

Ils l'ont laissé là, à porter d'un asile.

Mathieu avait oublié son passé à cause de ce qu'il endurait dans cette enfer.

Mais Jonathan ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue. Scrutant chaque minute de sa vie. La maladie qui empirait.

Il avait fini par retrouver le patron. Et a pu prendre le contrôle de sa corporation.

Grâce à cela, il pourra enfin faire ce qu'aucun médecin, asile ou autres hôpital n'a réussis à faire…

Soigner Mathieu et lui enlever toute ses personnalités…

* * *

 **C'est terminé pour ce chapitre! :D J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ;) Oui, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais si je dois le terminer a ce moment là autrement je vais devoir faire l'équivalent de deux chapitres en un...  
**

 **Et encore désolé si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe... :):)**

 **La suite, la semaine prochaine! Car je me suis mis en tête de revoir tout les épisodes de Salut les geeks et de what the cut, super projet de vacance! ^^**

 **Bisous et a bientôt! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou! :D Désolée pour le temps de heu... postage... Non ça ne se dit pas mais chut... Je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps, j'étais ailleurs mais je n'avait aussi pas beaucoup d'inspiration...  
**

 **Je vais la faire court pou le résumer : Dans le chapitre précédent on apprend que Jonathan, le kidnappeur, est le père de Mathieu. Que le patron est revenu dans la tête de Mathieu et que Jonathan veut tuer les personnalités de Mathieu.**

 **Voilàààààà :D Bonne lecture, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic! Bisou! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 7

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Mathieu ? Demanda, craintif, le geek.

Mathieu ainsi que ses personnalités étaient attachée sur leur civière, toujours dans la même pièce, toujours avec les mêmes infirmiers qui les scrutaient avec leurs appareils et toujours sous l'œil de cet homme.

\- _Ecoute-moi bien gamin, ne dit à personne que je suis dans ta tête, même pas aux autres là. J'vais élaborer un plan pour sortir d'ici. T'as bien compris !_

\- Oui mais… C'est bien attaché là… Répondit Mathieu.

Il se débattait pour tester comment la ceinture le tenait sur la civière. Rien ne bougeait. Tout était serré.

Un garde plutôt baraqué s'avança vers Mathieu.

\- Tu vas te calmer oui !

Il arriva donc près de lui afin de lui donner une bonne dose de calmant.

C'était tellement triste d'en être arrivé là.

Le geek était tellement apeuré qu'il s'était évanoui.

Le hippie comprenait qu'il fallait rester calme, comme quoi rester quelques jours sans drogue le rendait intelligent et compréhensif.

Le panda essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer et par la même occasion, apaisé le gamin lorsqu'il n'était pas évanoui, en chantonnant les instants pandas.

Le prof observait le matériel, les scientifiques, les infirmiers en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient faire et pourquoi ils avaient besoin de Mathieu pour ça.

Et Mathieu discutait avec le patron dans sa tête.

Une infirmière s'approcha du prof avec un verre contenant un liquide bleuté. Elle lui boucha le nez afin qu'il ouvre sa bouche à cause du manque d'air et lui fit ingurgiter se produit.

\- Voyons si tu disparais...

\- Qu… Quoi ? Balbutia le prof avec le liquide en bouche.

La femme lui mit la main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne recrache et en lui assurant qu'il ne souffrira pas.

Le prof convulsa sous les yeux de ses amis, sauf du geek qui dormait.

Une lumière blanche l'entourait puis plus rien. Plus de convulsion ni de lumière blanche. Ni de professeur d'ailleurs.

L'infirmière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle éclata de joie, ce qui fit réagir toute les personnes se trouvant dans le laboratoire.

\- J'ai réussis ! On a réussi ! Le fou a disparu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le chef entra dans le labo, accompagné de Tatiana.

\- Félicitation ! Plus qu'à répéter la même chose sur tous les autres.

Tatiana regardait Mathieu, son regard était tellement vide à cause des calmants. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et cherchait le patron. Il n'était pas sur une civière.

\- Alors Tatiana, tu cherches ton petit favori ? Il a disparu ! Révéla Jonathan.

\- Pourquoi ne les avez-vous simplement pas tués avec un fusil ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas les tuer… Ou du moins pas tout de suite… Je veux qu'il souffre… Avec le sentiment d'être coincé dans la tête de quelqu'un… Il quitta la pièce laissant Tatiana avec les Sommet.

Ils furent une nouvelle fois ramener dans leur cellule par la jeune femme. Il était midi et c'était déjà une journée pourrie…

\- _Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

\- Prof ? Tu es dans ma tête ?

\- _Bien-sûr !_

\- Le prof est là ? Demanda le geek content.

\- Oui… Dit Mathieu

\- _Je pense avoir compris ce que cet homme veut faire ! Se venta le prof. Il veut tous nous faire retourner d…_

\- _DANS SA TÊTE ! Je crois qu'on a tous compris…_

\- Patron ! Tu es là ? Hurla de joie le geek.

\- _Bien sûr que je suis là… Je ne vais pas continuer à me cacher… Ça ne sert à rien…._

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir tous vous réunir dans ma tête ?

\- Il veut qu'on souffre ! T'as pas entendu gros ?

\- Oui mais… Pourquoi ?

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps d'écouter une quelconque réponse. Jonathan était entré avec des infirmiers près à leur planter une seringue remplie de liquide bleu dans la nuque.

\- Piquer les trois derniers…

Le geek, le hippie et le panda furent pris de spasme tout comme le prof quelque temps au pare avant.

\- Attendons que sa fasse effet… Veuillez sortir… Dit-il en s'adressant aux infirmiers. Nous voilà enfin réunis… Mathieu…

\- Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que vous leur faites ?

Il voyait tous ses amis retourner à l'intérieur de sa tête.

\- L'opération est entrée dans sa phase final mon petit…

\- Phase final ?

\- J'ai compris que le seul moyen de les tuer était qu'il retourne d'abord dans ta tête… Mais je profite de ce petit moment en famille pour t'annoncer quelque chose…

\- _Ne l'écoute pas gamin ! C'est un connard qui essaie de profiter de toi !_

\- Rhaaaaa ! Tais-toi pour une fois ! Hurla Jonathan.

\- _Je ne te laisserai jamais lui dire !_

\- Donc tu sais que je suis son père ? Très intéressant… C'est ta 2eme personnalité la fille… Evaëlle qui te l'a dit ?

\- _Ouais… Mais j'vais te dire un truc… Papa… Tu devras d'abord me tuer !_

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ne pas lui dire ?

\- _Car tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrives gros !_ Dit le hippie en coupant la parole au patron. _Tu m'as dit qui tu étais pendant notre interrogatoire ! Tu voulais me faire chanter…_

\- Tout juste… C'est la seul erreur que j'ai commise… Mais je ne suis pas VOTRE père ! Je suis SON père ! C'est de votre faute tout ça ! D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à vous parler… C'est l'heure de mourir ! Dans ce pistolet j'ai 5 balles, le nombre suffisant pour tous vous tuer sauf Mathieu… Qui perdra connaissance ! A dieu !

\- _Rendez-vous en enfer gamin…_

\- _Non !_

Un coup de pistolet, plus que 4 balles.

\- _Quoi… J'suis pas mort ! Se questionna le patron._

\- _Le prof a pris la balle pour toi gros !_

 **Et voilà comment le prof a disparu… :B**

\- Au suiv… Quoi ! Aïe !

Jonathan tomba par terre, Tatiana était derrière et l'avait assommé avec la batte de baseball.

\- _Tatiana ! Me… Merci… Hum…_

\- Pas besoin de me remercier patron ! On doit vite partir ! La police est devant la porte… C'est terminer !

\- Quoi… Que… Ouah ! J'ai raté quelques choses ?

\- Oui… Le patron et moi nous nous sommes chargées de lui Mathieu ! Viens. Dit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

\- D… D'accord.

Ils traversaient le couloir main dans la main et arrivent à la porte de métal. Il y avait la rhubarbe du hippie pas terre.

Mathieu ferma les yeux à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait. La police avait retrouvé le haut du costume du patron et le mis sur Mathieu qui fut emmené à l'hôpital.

Tatiana monta avec lui dans l'ambulance et lui promit de rester avec.

Les policiers entrèrent dans la maison pour attraper Jonathan.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard Mathieu était toujours à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de séquelle et pour analyser les constituants du produit qu'on lui avait injecté.

\- Bon tout est au point ! Ce produit ne représente aucun risque pour votre organisme Mr Sommet! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous en toute sécurité. Cette magnifique jeune fille et quelques policiers veilleront sur votre sécurité.

\- Merci beaucoup docteur ! Au revoir !

\- Je passerais chez vous pour une visite de contrôle dans quelques temps ! Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.

\- Merci encore !

Mathieu et Tatiana rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Il y avait un peu de désordre mais tout le monde était content.

\- _J'vais pouvoir cultiver ma rhubarbe gros ! Elle a fané !_

\- Eh Oh ! Maintenant que vous êtes a l'intérieur de ma tête, vous n'aurez plus autant de liberté qu'autrefois je vous préviens !

\- _T'inquiète gamin ! On trouve toujours le moyen de s'arranger si tu vois c'que j'veux dire… Et je… Enfin tu sais je suis… Heu…_

\- Tu es quoi ?

\- _Tatiana aide moi heu… Dés… Hum…_

\- Ça ira j'ai compris patron… Je te pardonne mais si tu ne veux plus tourner dans l'émission… C'est pas grave je ne te force pas…

\- _Tu rigole ou quoi ! Avec tous le public que j'amène ! J'espère recevoir pleeeeeiiiins de lettre de fan… Et des dessins aussi… Et puis que serais l'émission sans moi ? Le public féminin n'attend que ça…_

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver toi…

La porte sonna, c'était le docteur pour la visite contrôle.

\- Ah docteur vous voilà !

\- Oui, je vais vérifier tout cela.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard…_

\- Tout est en ordre Mr Sommet. Mais je dois vous prévenir que vous risqueriez d'avoir très mal à la tête… Je peux vous prescrire ce médicament… Ce sont des petites gélules pour calmer les mal de crâne, vous en prenez une et elle fait effet en 5 minutes.

\- Très bien ! Merci encore ! Au revoir docteur Frédéric !

\- Au revoir Mathieu…

 ** _C'est drôle quand on y pense…_**

* * *

 ** _Voilà, encore désolé si faute d'orthographe comme d'hab! :D  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette fin vous plait? Merci pour les reviews! :D_**

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent a Mathieu Sommet, sauf docteur Frédéric... Enfin si... Le personnage mais pas Frédéric en lui-même... Sauf si Mathieu est son père... Mais ça m'étonnerais vu que ce n'est pas possible... Enfin... Bref!_**

 ** _Je ne vais probablement pas écrire de suite car la suite ben... elle est sur youtube, a chaque fin de vidéo de slg jusqu'à l'épisode 99, qui m'a laisser beuger la bouche ouverte sur mon ordinateur pendant 10 minutes... Et j'ai complétement mitrailler ma touche f5... Ca le fait avec ma barre espace qui va pas bien... Mon clavier se barre en steak..._**

 ** _Enfin (re)bref... Je pars écrire autres choses, peut être sur slg je suis pas sûr! :D A bientôt les amis! :D_**


End file.
